


Seven Targets (Seduction Time) podfic

by alec_castairs



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Bodyguard, Comedy, Crack, Humor, Identity Reveal, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon, Seduction, seduction training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alec_castairs/pseuds/alec_castairs
Summary: ‘’Bianchi?’’ Tsuna asked her one evening, hands in his hair, hiding in a bathroom stall as his bodyguard leaned against the door, ‘’What the hell do I have to do to get rid of all the gold-diggers?!’’Bianchi told him, deadly serious as she stared up at the ceiling: ‘’Out seduce them.’’~~In which Sawada Tsunayoshi takes Seduction 101 from Bianchi.
Relationships: Bianchi & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Fon/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Mammon | Viper/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Naito Longchamp/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Bermuda von Veckenschtein, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Skull, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Verde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Seven Targets (Seduction Time) podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnceABlueMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceABlueMoon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Seven Targets (Seduction Time)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067711) by [OnceABlueMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceABlueMoon/pseuds/OnceABlueMoon). 



> I was just reading this and thought why not, hope you enjoy!

[Chapter 1](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1X10pf_dS8Kmf171EzpedttveePkABcYH/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
